Clint Barton X Reader, Imagines
by Bookworm2745
Summary: So, this is a collection of short stories of moments in a FEMALE reader's and Clint Barton's lives. More characters to come. Requests are welcome! If you want male reader x Avengers imagines, message me and I'll try my best. There's also going to be gay moments and if you don't like it, please don't post any hate comments. You have a problem, skip it! Enjoy!
1. Clint Barton

Meeting:

You first met Clint when you were both accidentally put on the same mission. Or more like, your missions collided. SHIELD had just been exposed to the world and some of the HYDRA spies were still out there. You were following one criminal, Todd Cope while Clint was following Todd's new business partner Ian Samson. You spotted him across the roof from you and growled quietly. You quickly threw a light rock at him and humphed triumphantly as it hit him. He spotted you and his face changed to displeasure. You had seen Clint Barton around SHIELD's base a few times but from what you knew of him, he was an egotistical stuck up pig. You used sign language to communicate with him. 'What the hell are you doing here!' He sighed and signed back to you. 'Following my guy. Here's the plan.' He told you what needed to happen and you nodded as you got ready to jump down on Todd's shoulders. There were six other men in the room armed with guns and Clint was going to take them out while you dealt with the two bosses. When Clint's finger moved to one, you smashed through the glass and landed exactly where you wanted. You quickly manoeuvred so you had Todd pinned down and you used your gadgets to keep him that way while you took out Ian. You knocked the two out and turned to see Clint struggling. "Hold on!" You jumped on the biggest guy's back and managed to flip him over you and into a dumpster nearby. You took the last one down with a simple kick to the sensitive area and they were fine. "Not as bad as I thought you would be." You turned to Clint with an eyebrow raised. "I don't aim to please Agent Barton. You weren't too shabby yourself though." You moved over and grabbed Todd by the collar. "I'll let you have the satisfaction of bringing your guy in. See ya around Hawkeye." You walked away, stamping on one of the other men's faces as he stirred on your way out.

He asks you out

Clint had seen you around the new Avengers base a few times since the cross-case incident. Fury had assigned you to help with intel and you didn't argue. He was your boss so there was no possible way you could have but the truth was, you had grown a small crush on the archer in the team. "Hey (Y/N)!" You smiled at Bruce as he greeted you. You had just come back from your morning run through the forest. Nobody ever saw where you went and they didn't question it but the real reason you went into the forest was to get a grip on reality once more. Like using the monkey bars in a playground, you fall to the ground and try to grab the bar once more. You had seen horrible things when you were taken by HYDRA and they became all too real at night time when you were supposed to be asleep. Just before you went to take a shower, Clint grabbed your arm and pulled you into a vent behind him. You sighed in annoyance. "What do you want Clint? I'm not pranking Steve again if that's what you're going to ask me." He shook his head and gulped nervously. "I, uh- I was wondering if you, uh, if you wanted to, uh, to go on a date with me?" His face was the brightest red you had ever seen and your gaze softened. "Of course Clint. I need to shower now though, okay?" He nodded quickly. I'll meet you at your door at 7 tonight. Wear something casual" You nodded and crawled out of the confined space, beaming internally as you made your way to clean the dirt off your body. Clint didn't know it yet but he had managed to get the demons to leave your mind, if only for a short while.


	2. Clint Barton 2

**Authors note!**

**I forgot a disclaimer on the last chapter but I will remember from now on. I dont own any of the Marvel characters unfortunately and all that belongs to me is the plot of these stories. now, enjoy your story!**

* * *

First Date:

Clint, true to his word, was waiting outside your door at 7 o'clock sharp. "Let him in FRIDAY." You told the building's AI. The door slid open as you managed to clasp the chain around your neck. You only ever took it off when you were going to the shower as it was a parting gift from your mother before she died. "You look, amazing!" You smiled slightly as Clint took in your jeans and 'Don't mess with the cat or you get the claws' t-shirt. You grabbed a black denim jacket from the back of the chair you had been sitting on and got up. "So Mr. Archer, where are we heading to?" He held out his arm for you to take as you both walked down to the elevator. Tony caught sight of the two of you but didn't get a chance to comment as the doors closed behind you and you were alone. The silence was comfortable and when the doors opened again, Clint pulled you out onto the roof of the building, showing you the picnic that was set up and the small tarp that was sheltering it from the wind. You smiled at his show of affection and the two of you sat to a lovely meal prepared by Natasha and the man in front of you. You did nothing but talk. It wasn't about work or the nightmares that come with it, you simply conversed about happy times when you got to act normal and the kind of life you wanted in the future. It was early the next morning before you retired to your room and you leaned against the door, listening to the sound of his footsteps echoing away. "Thank you Clint."

Big Secrets:

You couldn't bear to tell Clint your secret. You couldn't bear to even think about it yourself. You had a traumatic background, one where your whole family were victims. You had an older brother and a younger sister who were both captured, alongside you and your parents, by HYDRA. Your parents were working for SHIELD and had been captured to get information. When they refused, HYDRA took you of their three kids to experiment on. You started becoming one of their Winter Soldiers and when you got far enough, they tried to break you further. While you were under their control, they forced you to kill your parents. After the incident, it was only a couple of days later that SHIELD saved you and your siblings but you were broken. You never spoke of the day again but it was only so long before Clint asked about your nightmares but you would keep it in the dark until then.

First Kiss:

You had been dating Clint for a while and Tony always seemed to want to know the latest gossip. He asked whether Clint was a good kisser or not but the truth is, you didn't know. You two wanted to take things slow and when Tony arrived out of nowhere while the two of you were watching a movie, he chuckled. He started taunting the two of you and said something along the lines of, "I just don't think Clint's got the guts to kiss a pretty girl." You were about to get up and pummel the millionaire when Clint grabbed you, his eyes full of fiery determination. He pulled you onto him and your lips connected harshly. Tony wolf whistled and started running around the compound. "I did it! I got them to kiss!" When he came back to see the two of you still going at it, he gagged. "Ok, I don't want to see that again. I'm gonna be in the lab if anybody needs me." Clint and you pulled apart only long enough to chuckle before he pulled you back to him once more.

* * *

**So, Im going to give each part of these stories a seperate chapter when I'm done. I wil do different stories for each character. Again, requests for certain characters or male readers are welcome!**


	3. Clint Barton 3

**Authors Note:**

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything but the plot. Please ask before you use any of my ideas and comment if you have any recommendations. I might start the Bruce story soon so let me know who you want and Ill get to writing!**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

First 'I Love You':

You had come back from a pretty dangerous mission and it was late at night. Everybody was asleep and you didn't want to wake them to help you with your wounds. As you ripped the material from your shoulder, you winded as you felt the bullet lodged inside. You grabbed the tweezers and struggled to get it out but bit down on your tongue to stop yourself from screaming as you finally accomplished pulling it free. You covered the wound with a cloth and opened the bottle of rubbing alcohol. You winced as the pain registered but you just cleaned the skin around the cut and got out the needle and thread. Once it was ready, you stitched up the wound and wrapped it in some gauze and put an ice pack to your side where there was an enormous bruise forming. "(Y/N)?" Your eyes flickered to the bathroom doorway to see your boyfriend rubbing his tired eyes. "Hey, Clint. Go back to bed. K?" His eyes widened as he spotted the blood covering the ground and the towel you held in your hand. He was suddenly completely awake. "What happened?" He went to grab your shoulder but you pulled away in pain. "Just a bullet. I've had worse." He nodded and started helping you clean up and once everything was put away, he held you in his arms. You said it first and you felt his breath hitch as you did. "I love you Clint." He hugged you tighter and you smiled at his response. "I love you more."

Moving in:

Clint and you had rooms in separate corridors in the compound but once he found out about your night terrors, he stayed in your room every night so you decided to just ask him. "Clint, I was thinking. Since your always in my room at night, why don't you just move your stuff in. I mean, if you want to that is." He grinned at your suggestion and hugged you to him. "I think that's a great idea, (Y/N). Want to help me move my stuff?" You nodded and together, your room was owned by two in little under an hour.

First mission together:

The only time you had been out on the field with Clint was when you two met. It wasn't really counted since you weren't assigned a mission together. This time however, was a double, undercover mission. You two were to get vital information for SHIELD from an unknown benefactor at a fancy rich party. The only problem was, SHIELD was unsure as to whether it was real or a setup. You volunteered to go and Clint followed soon after figuring out you had been picked. Once there, you gathered at the place you were to be meeting this person and glanced around. There was a woman in a long, green, silk dress and she was smiling yet her eyes told you that she was who you were looking for. "Ahh, Ms. Clarke! How wonderful to see you here. I received your message. I hope you brought it with you." The woman smiled and nodded while directing you to a quiet place in the room and you left Clint by the drink table where he could see you and come to your aid should you need help. The woman took out a slip of paper from a hidden pocket on her dress before giving you a bright smile. "I hope SHIELD has my payment." You nodded and took out your purse and pulled out a pouch filled with a fake identity, house keys and enough money to start a lavish life. "Thank you Agent. If anything should come up, I'll be sure to let your boss know." You nodded and headed back to Clint, opening the page to make sure she hadn't given you a fake. Once you were satisfied, you nodded to him and you both made your leave with fake smiles on your faces. You went alone to report to Fury while Clint waited outside the door for you. You came out flexing your jaw and rubbing the bruised knuckles on your hand. Clint caught a glance of Fury holding his own jaw and looked at you in confusion. "He told me that I did an amazing job and that he'd have to give me a role like that again. I swear, if I have to smile as much as I did back there, I'll kill whoever caused it. Unless it's my wedding day. Then I'll consider not killing them." You laughed lightly with Clint as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder. "Well, I'm very glad of that." He told you and walked away, leaving you to run after him while pondering what he had said.

* * *

**This one is short but only because I'm posting another two chapters tomorrow. Pls pls comment and review so I know you like these! **


	4. Clint Barton 4

**Author's note:**

**Okay, I feel so bad. I know I said I would update yesterday but Ive had a lot on my mind. but here it is. The next chapter. I'll start the next person in two weeks time so get ready to meet Tony's episodes! Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Meeting family

Only three people knew your darkest secret and that was your siblings and Fury. While you blamed yourself for what happened, your siblings blamed HYDRA. They had taken control of you after five months of trying and forced you to brutally murder your parents. If SHIELD hadn't saved you all in time, you thought that you would have given up resisting and killed dozens more. So when Clint questioned you about your nightmares, you couldn't handle it. You didn't want to tell him what happened and you simply grabbed him and pulled the both of you to the car. You were supposed to be going on a mission but Fury knew that the topic of family was sensitive to you and allowed it every so often when you didn't show up for missions. You drove your boyfriend to an old apartment building in Queens where your sister was staying while she was in college. You took your spare key out of your pocket and unlocked the door. You hadn't uttered a word since leaving and it was starting to freak Clint out.

"(Y/N)?" Your sister showed up from the doorway and was shocked when she saw your boyfriend. "What's going on? Is everything ok?" You shook your head and whispered into her ear about what he had asked while Clint just stood there nervously. You flopped down onto the couch while your sister gestured for Clint to sit at the table behind you. "You know that we were captured by HYDRA. Didn't you?" Clint shook his head and you felt both pairs of eyes bear into the back of your skull as tears fell from the memories replaying in your mind. "Well, uh, our parents worked for SHIELD. They knew the risks but all the protection they put in place wasn't enough to keep my sister, my brother and I safe." Your sister told the rest of the story to a shocked Clint and she started whispering afterwards although you could still hear her.

"She blames herself for it but it wasn't her fault. She's had nightmares ever since and never really liked the topic when it came up. My brother and I, we don't blame her and we try to tell her that it's not her fault but she's too stubborn. We're just glad she found somebody like you to look after her. She just needs to be reminded that HYDRA is the one to blame and she had no say in the matter. It broke her and she's trying to knit herself back together though it's taking some time." You felt their eyes on you again as you got up and headed into the bathroom. You splashed some water on your face, willing the sight of red blood to disappear but it stayed, that was, until Clint came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you. "I love you (Y/N). You're no monster and if you see anything again, talk to me. I want to help you, Alright?" You nodded slowly and gave him a shaky smile. "Come on, let's go home."

Proposing

You were in the training room, pummelling a punching bag when Clint walked in. "Hey, wanna spar?" You stopped the bag from swinging and turned to him with a glint in your eye. "Oh, you're on!" You entered the ring that was set up in the middle of the floor and got into a ready position. You both fought valiantly until you knocked him down. You went to help him up when he got onto one knee and pulled out a black box. "I know it's not the most romantic of places to propose but I couldn't think of anything within this short space of time. As soon as I had it bought, I wanted to give it to you. (Y/N), you are my everything. I love you more than you could even imagine. (Y/N) (Y/L/N), will you marry me?" You let the tears fall down your cheeks and you nodded. "Of course I will Clint. I love you so much!" He slipped the ring onto your finger and you held it up to admire it. "Come on, let's go share the amazing news." You stopped him and raised an eyebrow. "I personally would like to shower and change from my sweaty gym clothes. Care to join me Mr. Barton?" He grinned and pulled you closer to him. "Of course, my beautiful hummingbird." You shook your head and pulled him towards your shared room.

* * *

**Sorry the last bit is so short but Ill make up for it in the next chapter! Don't ****forget to comment and review!**


	5. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

So, after much debating, I've left it up to you guys. Apparently it's against the rules and regulations to write stories related with the reader. I have been trying to think about wether I should continue these stories with my OC or if I should transfer them to Wattpad. I'll try and put up a poll but comment what u think and I'll see what I can do. I won't post anything until I know what to do so let me know sooner rather than later.


	6. SORRY!

So, I haven't updated in ages. For that I apologise. The reason? Writers block my people. I'm very sorry but I will not be updating until roughly mid-July as I have my Junior Certificate Exams coming up and I need to study. But after that, you can be expecting me to (hopefully) update regularly. I'm also hoping to start writing on Wattpad as it's the site I spend most of my internet time on. There will be more info on that later though.

I have a request for all you lovely people who read my stories though.

1\. Start piling up the requests and ideas you have for me to write and I'll get started as soon as I can.

And...

2\. If there's anybody who is good at drawing people, I'm looking for somebody to draw my OC for me. Send me a pm and I'll give you details if you're interested. If you're willing to draw different scenarios to be featured as cover pictures I'll give you full credit for the art.

That's all for now my lovely readers.

Thank you all.


End file.
